fraternal_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Alluka Zoldyck
Appearance Alluka is a young girl with pale complexion, long black hair and light blue eyes. She wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with emotional cartoon faces. Framing her face are two locks of hair, each fastened by four hair bands decorated with the same cartoon faces on her headband. As a younger child, Alluka had shoulder length, unkempt hair and wore green pants with a yellow shirt. Personality Alluka normally displays a very simple and childish personality. She deeply loves her older brother, Killua, and next to him, she is very happy, affectionate and lovable, because he was the only one to ever show her compassion. Due to having been alienated to the rest of the world at a very young age, Alluka is very naive and doesn't know how most things work, which leads some characters to think she is "retarded". Occasionally, Alluka appears to be very sensible and emotional. Those traits can cause her to lash out at people, normally in sadness or anger, which often puts her in trouble. She is mistakenly described as a dark and uncontrollable child due and referred as an "it" and "darkness". Background Due to her family not wanting to accept a female child, Alluka was treated as a male since birth: her parents referred to her as musuko ("son"), her brothers referred to her as otouto or aniki ("younger brother" and "older brother") and the butlers and maids always called her bocchan or bocchama ("young master", used solely for young boys"). Killua was the only one who accepted Alluka for what she really was, and for that reason, the two of them were often together. It is unknown when and how Nanika came to possess Alluka, but the two have shared the latter's body at least since Alluka was a young child. The Zoldyck family is in the dark about Nanika's nature. After completing three requests, Killua saw Alluka turn into Nanika and wished for her to go back to normal, learning about her abilities. The two managed to keep it as a secret until Alluka's maid, Mitsuba, also saw her turn into Nanika and told Kikyo everything, and Killua had to tell his parents everything. Over the next period of time, roughly a year, the Zoldycks decided to test the limits of Alluka's abilities by sacrificing their servants. Mitsuba was ordered to decline Alluka's requests, no matter what it was, and after four times, was wrung to death in front of Alluka, alongside her lover who was not there at the moment. Later, Yasuha activated wish-granting mode and asked Alluka to make her a billionaire, which Nanika agreed to and banknotes started raining from the sky. After this, Illumi started becoming interested in Alluka's power and asked his father to let him choose the next servant to take care of Alluka, in his own way. Illumi told a woman named Kasuga to listen to all of her requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider. When Kasuga was with Alluka, she asked her four consecutive requests for her to give her her liver, duodenum, spine and brain, and as a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill the requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed. This occurrence revealed that her ability had a cumulative effect; the greater the previous wish was (in terms of fulfillment difficulty), the greater the consequences of refusing her next set of requests. From this, they also learned the requests became much more difficult to fulfill after Nanika granted a large wish. After this, twelve more people died: two for Kikyo to be convinced, two to test the rules, and two when Milluki sacrificed tourists in exchange for cheap toys. At some point, there was also another big incident which resulted in the death of 13 people, caused again by Milluki, who asked Nanika to kill his target for him. Milluki had a tourist named Muna pay the price by telling him to just ignore Alluka's requests. More recently, Milluki used Nanika to get the latest computer. Relationships Family Killua Zoldyck Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Zoldycks